Logo Quiz - Guess Pop Icon
Logo Quiz - Guess Pop Icon is a mobile game by bubble quiz games, which focuses on pop icons. (Answers by version 5.0) Answers Level 1 (Famous People) Michael Jackson - Stevie Wonder - Walt Disney - Steve Jobs - Psy - Freddie Mercury - Sacha Baron Cohen - Mother Teresa - Saddam Hussein - Madonna - Bruce Lee - Woody Allen - Amy Winehouse - 2pac - Felix Baumgartner - Lenny Kravitz - Hulk Hogan - Barack Obama - Michael Jordan - Lady Gaga Level 2 (Characters) Shrek - Tweety - Superman - Hello Kitty - Bart Simpson - Scooby Doo - WALL-E - Robocop - Elmo - Batman - Bugs Bunny - Mask - Donald Duck - Mario - Pink Panther - Joker - EVE - Flash - Spiderman - Mickey Mouse Level 3 (TV & Films) Titanic - Batman - Matrix - Dirty Dancing - Shrek - WALL-E - Space Jam - Kill Bill - Simpsons - Godfather - Armageddon - 300 - Amélie - Speed - Men in Black - Ice Age - Smurfs - Cube - Slumdog Millionaire - Signs Level 4 (Famous People) Pablo Picasso - Elvis Presley - Charlie Chaplin - Mark Zuckerberg - Albert Einstein - Tony Hawk - Kanye West - Ronaldinho - Cristiano Ronaldo - Bill Gates - Fidel Castro - Usain Bolt - Dennis Rodman - Bob Marley - Prince Charles - Louis Armstrong - Tiger Woods - Yuri Gagarin - Neil Armstrong - Marilyn Manson - Jimi Hendrix - Lionel Messi - Che Guevara - Johnny Depp - Justin Bieber - Coco Chanel - Mike Tyson - Mikhail Gorbachev - Jay-Z - Elton John - William Shakespeare - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Jim Carrey - Pink - Gustave Eiffel - Mario Balotelli - Coolio - Andy Warhol - Mr. T - Laurel and Hardy Level 5 (Characters) Minnie Mouse - Ronald McDonald - Billy - SpongeBob SquarePants - Zorro - Papa Smurf - Jerry - Garfield - Darth Vader - Eric Cartman - Harry Potter - John Rambo - Homer Simpson - Pikachu - Stig - Snoopy - Dexter - Stewie - Sheldon Cooper - Michelangelo - Donatello - Raphael - Leonardo - Mr. Potato Head - Borat - Wonder Woman - Cookie Monster - James Bond - Gregory House - Big Bird - Storm - Godzilla - Kermit The Frog - Herbie - Wolverine - Dilbert - Peter Pan - Captain Jack Sparrow - Chuck - Marge Simpson Level 6 (TV & Films) Ring - Predator - Jackass: The Movie - X-Files - Dracula - Lost - Up - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Scream - Scary Movie - Blues Brothers - Social Network - Charlie’s Angels - Truman Show - Child’s Play - Memento - Ghostbusters - Dumb and Dumber - A-Team - Scooby-Doo - Knight Rider - Teletubbies - Super Size Me - Braveheart - Baywatch - Transformers - Mash - Twilight - Money Train - Fast & Furious - Big Lebowski - Jaws - Home Alone - Big Bang Theory - Good Will Hunting - Friends - ET - 101 Dalmatians - Saturday Night Fever - Forrest Gump Level 7 (Famous People) Santana - LeBron James - Lionel Richie - Robert Pattinson - David Hasselhoff - Danny DeVito - Bill Clinton - Eve - Fernando Alonso - Pee Wee - Oscar Pistorius - Bam Margera - Tana Umaga - Travis Pastrana - Pat Morita - Angelina Jolie - Ryan Dunn - JK Rowling - Carlos Valderrama - Ozzy Osbourne - Gordon Ramsay - Jamie Oliver - Larry King - Don King - Paco Rabanne - Leonardo Da Vinci - Roald Amundsen - Colonel Sanders - Conan O’Brien - James Harden - Hugh Hefner - Lil Jon - Slash - Jackson Pullock - Seal - Erykah Badu - Macho Man - Alice Cooper - Alexander Graham Bell - Will.I.Am Level 8 (Characters) SnowWhite - Santa Clause - Grinch - Fred Flintstone - Captain America - Walker Texas Ranger - Tinky Winky - Dipsy - Po - Laa-Laa - Waldo - Barney - Finn - Barney Rubble - Bender Bending Rodriguez - Darth Maul - Doctor Manhattan - Hannibal Lecter - Stormtrooper - Piglet - Eeyore - Smurfette - Fido Dido - Domo - Stan Marsh - Kyle Broflovski - Rosey - Oscar The Grouch - Lisa Simpson - Riddler - Bumblebee - Blossom - Bubbles - Buttercup - Leela - Brian Griffin - Meg Griffin - Jake - Danbo - Mike Wazowski - Cyclops - Luigi - Hitman - Dee-Dee - Daffy Duck Level 9 (TV & Films) Pretty Woman - Lord of the Rings - Gone in 60 Seconds - Saving Private Ryan - Casino - Babe - Pan Am - Cast Away - Black Swan - Birds - Pokemon - Drive - Punisher - X Men - Sesame Street - Back To The Future - Independence Day - Blade - Mummy - Futurama - Mars Attacks! - V For Vendetta - Saint - Butterfly Effect - Band of Brothers - Heroes - Dukes Of Hazzard - Inglourious Basterds - Ted - In Time - Star Trek - Blood Diamond - Mighty Ducks - Yes Man - Mentalist - A.I. Artificial Intelligence - Seven - American History X - Flipper - Looney Tunes Level 10 (TV & Films) Avatar - Star Wars - Fight Club - Die Hard - The Hobbit - Rocky - Brave - Cars - King Kong - The Lion King - The Terminal - The Green Mile - Aladdin - South Park - Sin City - Gladiator - Scarface - Shutter Island - Toy Story - Da Vinci Code - Inception - Finding Nemo - Ghost Rider - Hangover - Top Gun - Indiana Jones - Life Of Pi - Madagascar - Mr Bean - Platoon - American Pie - Resident Evil - Pulp Fiction - Taken - The Smurf - Chicago - Dark Knight - District 9 - Kick Ass - The Village - American Beauty - Alice in Wonderland - Oceans Eleven - Mission Impossible - Munich - Alien - Pretty Woman - Despicable Me - The Shining - Incredibles Level 11 (Characters) Tom - Simba - Mufasa - Aladdin - Nemo - Alvin - Popeye - Johnny Bravo - Tigger - CatDog - Casper - Russell - Top Cat - Felix The Cat - Sylvester - Shaggy - George Jetson - Arthur - Mowgli - Wallace - Robin - Inspector Gadget - Mr Incredible - Boo Boo - Mr Potato Head - Kenny - Rex - Sulley - Kim Possible - Roger Rabbit - Danger Mouse - Droopy - Maggie Simpson - Vegeta - Patrick Star - Fat Tony - Lazy Smurf - Yogi Bear - Jessie - Timon - Woody Woodpecker - Cosmo - Dumbo - Pumbaa - Theodore - Alex - Remy - Lightning McQueen - Ed - Ramone Level 12 (TV & Films) Machete - Pocahontas - Saw - Tomb Raider - Troy - Ace Ventura - Bambi - Casper - Jurassic Park - Mary and Max - One Day - Planet Terror - Psycho - Rio - Juno - Karate Kid - Pans Labyrinth - Ratatouille - The Dictator - Underworld - Yogi Bear - Apocalypto - Flight - Hulk - Tarzan - Taxi Driver - The Croods - The Pianist - Tree of Life - Casablanca - Iron Man - Man of Steel - Mulan - Happy Feet - John Carter - Kung Fu Panda - Pirate Radio - Prometheus - Skyfall - The Naked Gun - Transporter - I Am Legend - Notting Hill - Once - Walk the Line - Heat - Jumanji - Miami Vice Level 13 (Characters) Jonny - Brainy Smurf - Brain - Pluto - Edd - Plucky Duck - Mr Hankey - Wanda - Pinocchio - Goofy - Beavis - Zazu - Ralph Wiggum - Bambi - Wilma Flintstone - Princess Fiona - Hercules - Eddy - Chicken - Alice - Pinky - Rocky - Rabbit - Duckman - Eeyore - Buzz Lightyear - Tommy - Sonic - Fry - Dennis - Ned Flanders - Peter Griffin - Karl - Hank Hill - Road Runner - Chef - Underdog - Stewie Griffin - Chief Wiggum - Doug - Abu - Timmy - Winnie the Pooh - Bullseye - Pongo - Clifford - Wile E Coyote - Squidward - Plankton - Betty Rubble Level 14 (TV & Films) The Muppets - Usual Suspects - Pacific Rim - Public Enemies - Secret Window - Aviator - Big Fish - Exorcist - Great Gatsby - Robin Hood - Silent Hill - Sweeney Todd - Terminator - Trainspotting - The Lorax - Argo - Austin Powers - Cinderella - Les Miserables - Roman Holiday - SpongeBob - The Iron Lady - Wreck It Ralph - Bridesmaids - Fantastic Four - GI Joe - Hellboy - Identity Thief - Monsters Inc - Speed Racer - Bruce Almighty - Cloverfield - Green Lantern - Jungle Book - Kings Speech - Mary Poppins - Megamind - Sleepy Hollow - Watchmen - Billy Elliot - Citizen Kane - Due Date - Great Escape - Identity - Phone Booth - Reservoir Dogs - Tangled - Tron - Anchorman - Contraband - Deer Hunter - Italian Job - J Edgar - Jane Eyre - Misery - Moulin Rouge - Oliver Twist - Puss in Boots - Say Anything - Sixth Sense Level 15 (Famous People) Brad Pitt - Kim Kardashian - Jessica Alba - Gwen Stefani - Jeff Daniels - Cher - Kate Middleton - Hugh Jackman - Terry Richardson - Nicki Minaj - David Beckham - Vladimir Putin - Anna Paquin - Neil Patrick Harris - Snoop Dogg - Lupita Nyong'O - Meryl Streep - Al Pacino - Arnold Schwarzenegger - Beyonce Knowles - Miley Cyrus - Lana del Rey - Jamie Dornan - Jane Seymour - Sean Connery - David Lynch - Victoria Beckham - Daniel Craig - Gerard Pique - Adriana Lima - Paris Hilton - Marie Curie - Pharrell Williams - Jennifer Lopez - Donatella Versace - Rihanna - Paul Newman - Ryan Gosling - Robert Redford - Richard Gere - Marlon Brando - Leonardo DiCaprio - Heath Ledger - Christian Bale - Emma Watson - Roger Moore - Katie Price - Kate Moss - Justin Timberlake - Nick Carter - Naomi Campbell - Kaley Cuoco - Christina Aguilera - Britney Spears - Jennifer Lawrence - Katy Perry - Scarlett Johansson - George Clooney - Adele - Gisele Bündchen Level 16 (TV & Films) Spirited Away - The Graduate - The Help - The Love Guru - The Proposal - Unforgiven - A Bugs Life - Ali - Basic Instinct - Battleship - Chicken Run - Coach Carter - Corpse Bride - Desperado - Elf - Face Off - Frankenweenie - Golden Compass - High Noon - Hugo - Hunger Games - IRobot - Little Mermaid - Looper - Priest - Rango - Suspect Zero - Total Recall - Warm Bodies - Antz - The Avengers - Capote - Daredevil - Euro Trip - Predators - Rookie - Run Lola Run - Seabiscuit Level 17 (Famous People) Serena Williams - Mariah Carey - Jennifer Aniston - Kate Winslet - Heidi Klum - Muhammad Ali - Robin Williams - Diane Keaton - Marilyn Monroe - Osama Bin Laden - Mick Jagger - Martin Luther King - Chuck Norris - Amy Winehouse - Mahatma Gandhi - Kurt Cobain - Robert Downey Jr. - Maradona - Pelé - Platini - George W. Bush - Steven Spilberg - George Michael - Daniel Radcliffe - John Travolta - Tom Cruise - Lena Dunham - Wladimir Klitschko - Ed Harris - Dakota Fanning - Andy Garcia - Adam Sandler - Robert De Niro - Shirley MacLaine - Chris Rock - Oliver Stone - Glenn Close - Dustin Hoffman - Jack Nicholson - Harrison Ford - Eddie Murphy - Kevin Costner - David Fincher - Sean Penn - Mark Wahlberg - Demi Moore - Antonio Banderas - Jane Fonda - Barbara Streisand - Morgan Freeman - Jack Black - Pierce Brosnan Level 18 (Characters) Sorry, the level placeholder does exist, but it leads to level 17 too! Incredibles 2, Lion King 4, Finding Dory, Shrek 2, Toy Story 4, Lion King, Toy Story 3, Frozen, Finding Nemo, Pets, Despicable Me 2, Inside Out, Zootopia, Minions, Shrek 3, Up, Monsters Inc, Grinch, Sing, Monsters Inc 2, Shrek, Despicable Me 3, Incredibles, LEGO Movie, Despicable Me, Moana, Toy Story 2, Cars, Shrek 4, Brave, WALL-E, Big Hero 6, Beauty & Beast, How to Train your Dragon, Aladdin, Madagascar 3, Kung Fu Panda, Lorax, Coco, Ratatouille, Wreck It Ralph 2, Tangled, Monsters VS Aliens, Happy Feet, Ice Age 3, Ice Age 2, Madagascar, Toy Story, Cars 2, Spiderman, Wreck It Ralph, Polar Express, Croods, Simpsons, Madagascar 2, Home, How to Train your Dragon 2, Ice Age, LEGO Batman, Boss Baby, Tarzan, Hotel Transylvania 2, Hotel Transylvania 3, Kung Fu Panda 2, SpongeBob 2, Bugs Life, Ice Age 4, Shark Tale, How to Train your Dragon 3, Pets 2, Roger Rabbit, Over the Hedge, Horton, Trolls, Cars 3, Puss in Boots, Megamind, Hotel Transylvania, Lilo & Stitch, Rio, Kung Fu Panda 3, Pocahontas, A Christmas Carol, Dinosaur, Chicken Little, Rio 2, Peanuts, Robots, Bee Movie, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Rango, Good Dinosaur, Mulan, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2, Peter Rabbit, Bolt, Little Mermaid, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Epic, Angry Birds, Chicken Run, LEGO Movie 2, Princess & Frog, Rise of the Guardians, Prince of Egypt, Rugrats, Hunchback, Gnomeo & Juliet, Hercules, Robinsons, Sausage Party, Antz, Space Jam, Planes, Emperors New Groove, Emoji, Pokemon, SpongeBob, Koda, Boog & Elliott, Ferdinand!, Atlantis, Penguins, Smallfoot, Turbo, Beowulf, Jimmy Neutron, TinTin, Rugrats 2, Coraline, Nightmare Before Christmas, Oliver, Captain Underpants, Monster House, Spirit, Storks, Barnyard, Flushed Away, Nut Job, Ice Age 5, Happy Feet 2, Red & Toby, Beavis & Butt Head, Fantasia 2, LEGO Ninjago, Planes 2, Surfs Up, Anastasia, Curious George, Escape from Planet Earth, Wallace & Gromit, ParaNorman, Free Birds, Ga'Hoole, TMNT, Corpse Bride, South Park, Hoodwinked!, Desperaux, El Dorado, BoxTrolls, Book of Life, Home on the Range, Peter Pan 2, Land Before Time, Kubo, Jungle Book 2, Fievel, Arthur Christmas, Tigger, Wonder Park, Smurfs 3, Pokemon 2, Gnomeo & Juliet 2, Planet 51, Star, Wild Thornberrys, Angry Birds 2, Rugrats 3, Basil, Treasure Planet, Wild, Recess, Goofy, Frankenweenie, Star Wars, Final Fantasy, Isle of Dogs, 9, Pirates!, Dragon Ball Super, Space Chimps, Teen Titans Go, James, Nut Job 2, Ant Bully, Bianca & Bernie 2, Charlie, Winnie the Pooh, Sinbad, VeggieTales, Alpha & Omega, Leap!, FernGully, 8 Crazy Nights, Iron Giant, Piglet, Care Bears, Titan AE, Magic Sword, Fievel 2, MLP, Milo, Taron, Mr. Fox, Looney Tunes, Jetsons, UglyDolls, Yu-Gi-Oh, Astro Boy, Igor, Valiant, Doug, Shaun, Arrietty, DuckTales, Heffalump, Norm, Pokemon 3, Missing Link, Ponyo, Happily & Ever After, Arthur, Nimh, Everyones Hero, Cool World, Fly me to the Moon, Hey Arnold, Pagemaster, Osmosis Jones, VeggieTales 2, Strange Magic, Spirited Away, King & I, Rock A Doodle, Powerpuff Girls, Thumbelina, Balto, Hoodwinked 2! Swan Princess, Digimon, Rock Dog, We're Back!, Ratchet & Clank, Charlie 2, Bebes Kids, Early Man, Dragon Ball Z F, Robinson Crusoe, He-Man, Belleville, Alvin, Once Upon a Forest, Teachers Pet, TransFormers, Last Unicorn, MLP (1986), Batman, Howl, Scanner Darkly, Sgt. Stubby, Pebble & Penguin, Mononoke, Cats Don't Dance, Tom & Jerry, Clifford, Waking Life, Dragon Ball Z, Charlie Brown, Pokemon 4, Little Nemo, Little Prince, Cowboy Bepop, 10 Commandments, Mark Twain, Fire & Ice, Pokemon 5, Metropolis, Delgo, Kells, Arabian Knight, Pound Puppies, Cat Returns, Akira, Laputa, Grave of the Fireflies, Romeo & Juliet, Only Yesterday, Porco Rosso, Pom Poko, Cat in Paris, Bigfoot, Spark, Appleseed, Trumpet of the Swan, Ocean Waves, Sky Blue, Troll in a Central Park, Gumby, Romeo, Millennium Actress, Color City, Rock & Rule, Kaena, Postman Pat, Khumba, Foodfight!, Delhi Safari, Blinky Billy Trivia *The imaginary level 18 would have 89 icons.